Julianna
by cookiesandgirls
Summary: Julia y Mariana en una historia alternativa. ¿La maldición Aparicio podrá revertirse?
1. Chapter 1  El Regreso

**Capítulo 1. El regreso.**

Una carcajada irrumpió el salón principal de la casa, seguida de varias risas disimuladas y otras no tanto.

"_Ven hija, escucha el chiste del rabino y el ciego_" dijo Rafaela.

"_Mamá no es momento para chistes, voy a la cocina a ver si la Nana necesita algo._" respondió Julia, mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina.

A los ojos de cualquier persona esta parecía una noche de fiesta en casa de Las Aparicio, con gente entrando y saliendo desde temprana hora. Pero esta no era una noche usual en casa de una de las familias más reconocidas en el país y Julia, la menor de la familia lo sabía.

Si algo sabía Julia, es que Las Aparicio eran conocidas en la sociedad mexicana, pero no era por la riqueza que habían acumulado gracias a los negocios cafetaleros de Rafaela, la matriarca de la familia; tampoco por el glamour de su hermana, Mercedes, quien en múltiples ocasiones había posado junto a su esposo e hija en la portada de las mejores revistas de sociales como la esposa de Raúl Santillana, uno de los abogados más implacables del país. También sabía que no era por su propia y reciente incursión en la televisión con lo que comenzaba a dar asomo de un talento próximo a convertirla quizá en una estrella juvenil. Y no… tampoco debían su reconocimiento a Alma, la mayor de sus hermanas, cuyo rostro se volvió famoso por el escándalo en el que años atrás se vio envuelta debido al asesinato de su marido Máximo y su posible conexión con el crimen organizado; aunque en cierta forma, Julia sabía que la muerte de Máximo sí tenía algo que ver con esa fama que acompañaba al apellido Aparicio.

Si algo sabía Julia y lo tenía muy claro es que las Aparicio eran conocidas, y mucho, por algo: la muerte de sus hombres. La Maldición Aparicio, como se decía, ronda a la familia por años, no hay hombre alguno que resista junto a estas mujeres implacables, invencibles, intocables sin que encuentre de por medio la muerte. La Maldición Aparicio, cuenta la leyenda, obliga a estas mujeres a vivir sin hombres a su lado porque la muerte se los arrebata, esa maldición que, cuenta la leyenda, las mantiene en un mundo en el que no pueden vivir sin ellos, y ellos, sin embargo, no tendrían vida para vivir con ellas.

Y es aun, con Maldición y sin ella, que empeñada en hallar el amor, Julia busca, anhela, añora el amor. La verdadera pregunta en este caso sería si es al lado de un hombre que lo encontrará.

* * *

><p>Las risas del salón se detuvieron súbitamente cuando entró Mercedes. Las miradas de todos sobre ella fueron demasiado y prefirió darse la vuelta para ir a la cocina.<p>

"_Meche, ¿quieres algo de cenar? No has probado ni un bocado en todo el día_" preguntó Julia algo preocupada, Su hermana parecía estar totalmente en estado de shock desde la noticia y temía que pudiera repercutir de alguna manera en su estado de salud.

"_No Jul, gracias, mejor se lo llevo a Isadora, ella es quien necesita tener energía_".

"_Mercedes, acaba de llegar Claudio, necesita hablar contigo para que se lleven a Raúl_", dijo Armando al entrar a la cocina.

"_Gracias Armando_", respondió Mercedes limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos. Tomó un plato con comida y salió a recibir a Claudio.

Fue hasta que Mercedes salió de la cocina que Julia soltó en llanto _"¿Estás bien amor?"_ preguntó Armando mientras la abrazaba.

_"¡Es que no es justo! ¿Hasta cuándo Armando? ¿Hasta cuándo nos dejará en paz esta maldición? El padre de Alma y Mercedes, mi padre, Máximo y ahora Raúl. ¿Por qué los hombres de nuestra vida no pueden quedarse en ella?"_

Armando no supo qué decir, sabía que él podría ser el próximo, si es que acaso creía en la supuesta maldición Aparicio. Un beso en la mejilla fue su mejor respuesta.

"_Será mejor que vayamos con Mercedes, quiero estar ahí cuando se lleven el féretro de Raúl_" dijo Julia algo más tranquila. Antes de dejar la cocina, tomó la mano de Armando y le dijo casi susurrando "_Gracias, gracias por estar aquí conmigo, no sé lo que haría si no estuvieras aquí."_

Salían de la cocina para dirigirse al fondo del salón principal donde se encontraba el féretro de Raúl - esposo de Mercedes, muerto de un infarto en su propia oficina - cuando los ojos de Julia se toparon con quien menos pensó ver en ese día.

"_¿Mariana? ¿Qué haces aquí?"_ Preguntó sorprendida Julia.

Mariana soltó la maleta y apresuró su paso hacia donde estaba Julia. "_No podría estar en otro lado, tenía que venir_" respondió Mariana antes de darle un abrazo a quien fuera su mejor amiga de la infancia. Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Julia, quien respondió el abrazo de Mariana como un niño que abraza el juguete favorito que alguna vez creyó perdido.

Armando permaneció inmóvil algo confundido con la escena mientras las dos amigas compartían una sonrisa entre lágrimas.


	2. Chapter 2 Como si fuera ayer

**Capítulo 2. Como si fuera ayer.**

"_¿Cuándo llegaste?" _Preguntó Julia, haciendo una seña a Armando para que le hiciera un poco de espacio en el sillón.

"_Hace dos horas. Habría llegado antes, pero es difícil conseguir vuelos a las 3 de la mañana_". Los tres rieron olvidándose por un momento el motivo por el que estaban ahí.

"_¿Y cuándo te regresas a Canadá?" _

"_No he pasado ni un día en México y ya me quieres enviar de regreso?"_ murmulló Mariana en tono sarcástico. Una almohada saltó directo desde el asiento de Julia hasta el rostro de Mariana quien apenas alcanzó a protegerse de tan certero golpe.

_"Que tonta eres, por supuesto que no te quiero enviar de regreso. Es solo que pensé que a estas alturas ya serías una reconocida chef en Canadá y seguramente tendrás que regresar pronto para vigilar que tus achichincles no te incendien tu famoso restaurant"._

"_Pues no, no hay famoso restaurant que quemar todavía, y tampoco soy ninguna reconocida chef, por lo menos no aun."_ dijo Mariana acomodando su flequillo que gracias al almohadazo de Julia se había estropeado. _"Pero, bueno, por ahora Canadá tendrá que esperar, no voy a volver en un tiempo". _

_"¿Te quedas en México? ¿Pero, cuánto tiempo?"_ el tono de Julia se tornó entusiasta. Armando sin embargo parecía no poder mantener los ojos abiertos, el ajetreado día que había tenido al lado de Julia preparando los arreglos del funeral le habían hecho caer rendido en el sillón, casi doblado.

Julia se levantó para subir las piernas de Armando y recostarlo en el sillón, abrió una de las cómodas de la estancia y sacó una manta azul, Mariana se levantó para ayudarla y entre las dos pusieron la manta sobre Armando quien en este momento ya había cerrado por completo los ojos.

"_No lo tomes a mal, me encanta la idea de que estés aquí, pero ¿qué pasó? ¿por qué te regresas a México? ",_ preguntó Julia, en voz baja para no despertar a Armando, haciendo una seña a Mariana para que la acompañara hacia el cuarto dejando a Armando en el sillón de la estancia.

Las dos chicas se sentaron sobre la orilla de la cama, los ojos de Mariana mirando al piso, mientras una y otra vez pasaba sus manos sobre su flequillo.

_"Hay Jul, pues, simplemente hay cosas que pasan, no siempre sale todo como uno quiere_", Julia sabía que no era el momento para seguir preguntando, no ahora, más tarde quizá Mariana tendría ánimos para hablar de la verdadera razón de su regreso.

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Estás segura que no quieres que venga por ti más tarde? Mi práctica de futbol termina a las 5, puedo hablarte para ver en donde estás, paso por ti y vamos a cenar"<em> preguntó Armando mientras manejaba lentamente buscando entre las casas el número 2401, Julia buscaba apresuradamente algo en su bolso.

_"No Armando, no se cuánto tiempo nos vamos a quedar aquí y además voy a cenar en mi casa, ya te había dicho ….si me pusieras atención cuando estás viendo el futbol en la televisión no tendría que repetirte las cosas .. … AAAAAAhh ¿dónde está mi espejo? Necesito otra bolsa, nunca encuentro nada en esta"_ Armando orilló el auto y buscó el número _"Creo que esta esta es la dirección. No parece mucho un restaurant, ¿estas segura que te dijo ese número?"._

La puerta se abrió y Mariana apareció, casi como si percibiera la presencia de Julia, el traje blanco de chef resaltaba entre las puertas y la pared marrón del lugar.

_"Ahí está Mariana, ¿ya ves que si es aquí? Y por supuesto que no parece un restaurant, porque todavía no lo es, primero debe decidir si el lugar le gusta o no y para eso_ – dijo Julia en ese tono egocéntrico que tanto la caracterizaba – _es que yo estoy aquí"_ Julia abrió la puerta del auto y salió apresurada

"_Adiós amor! Te veo más tarde_…" dijo Armando casi gritando pues Julia salió tan apresurada que tan solo alcanzó a hacerle una seña de adiós desde la puerta justo antes de saludar a Mariana con un abrazo y meterse al lugar.

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Y bien? ¿Puedes imaginarme cocinando deliciosos platillos aquí?"<em> preguntó Mariana mostrándole con los brazos abiertos el gran salón.

_"Perfectamente, puedo imaginarlo perfecto, especialmente porque ya traes todo el outfit"_ respondió Julia burlándose.

"_Mira, ya vas a empezar, solo porque tú no tienes que usar ropa especial en tu trabajo, pero cuando seas una gran actriz y tengas que hacer una de esas novelas de época disfrutaré burlándome de ti." _

"_Oye, Mariana, pero este lugar es muy grande, ¿cómo vas a pagar la renta? Porque imagino que tienes que pagar renta ¿verdad? Y aunque no dudo de tus habilidades culinarias y que será uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad_ – decía lentamente Julia, dando vueltas por todo el lugar explorándolo y admirándolo de arriba abajo – _la realidad es que esto va a necesitar de una muy fuerte inversión."_ Mariana suspiró, "_Ya se wey, obvio necesito dinero, de hecho, con o sin restaurant, lo necesito. Por eso, quería pedirte un favor" _Julia se detuvo al centro del salón, miró a Mariana y muy seriamente dijo _"Mariana Wilson, ¿me trajiste a este lugar con engaños solo para pedirme un favor? Me siento usada. Dinero no tengo, pero te puedo acompañar por las noches a la zona rosa a que juntes algo"._

Mariana soltó una carcajada, "_Si estas son amigas, y de las buenas. No seas mensa Jul, no quiero que me des dinero, de hecho el favor no es contigo, es con Alma" _

"_¿Alma?"_ se sorprendió Julia, quien de tanto caminar a lo largo del lugar se había cansado y prefirió en ese momento sentarse en el piso y luego recostarse.

"_Sí, quiero que Alma me de trabajo en el atelier. Tiene una cafetería ¿no?, puedo ser su proveedora de comida, y eso me ayuda a no perder la práctica y gano dinero para ir acondicionando este lugar " _dijo Mariana quien decidió acompañar a Julia en el centro del salón y recostarse a su lado.

"_Oye, no es tan mala idea ¿eh? Alma siempre se queja de tener que estar pendiente de esas cosas y teniendo a alguien de confianza seguro se quita ese peso de encima. Aunque sabes que cuando sea una actriz muy famosa y me vaya a Hollywood y tenga mucho dinero te daré todo el dinero que quieras para que pongas no uno sino muchos restaurantes ¿verdad?"_ dijo en un tono juguetón pero casi como si fuera en serio.

"_Claro! Pero yo no lo necesitaré, porque estaré en Paris disfrutando de la hermosa vista de la Torre Eiffel desde lo alto de mi restaurant gourmet" _respondió Mariana en el mismo tono juguetón. _"Claro que como tú serás una gran estrella de Hollywood con fama y fortuna podrás ir a mi restaurant y yo te prepararé el mejor platillo del mundo." _

Ambas rieron recordando esa sensación que hacía mucho no tenían, esa sensación de saber que puedes compartir tus sueños e ideales con tu mejor amiga.

Mariana reclinó la cabeza hacia donde estaba Julia, quien veía fijamente el techo, _"Sabes que no te traje solo para hablarte del dinero ¿verdad?"_ Julia giró la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron _"Realmente quería que vinieras, tu opinión siempre es importante para mí. Esto es importante para mí."_ Julia sonrió y volvió a mirar hacia el techo "_Lo se."_


	3. Chapter 3 El Atelier

**Capítulo 3. El atelier**

Las luces iluminaban el pasillo _El paraíso artístico perdido_ como nombró al Atelier la última crítica de la revista de sociedad más conocida del país , la pequeña pero concurrida galería y centro de talleres de Alma Aparicio por el que las breves obras de pintores independientes y hasta ahora quizá desconocidos posaban ante las miradas de los que acudían a pasar un rato de tranquilidad y admirar un poco de arte bohemio.

Alma Aparicio esperaba impaciente al frente del mostrador cuando las risas al final del pasillo se hicieron presentes.

_Te dije que era muy mala idea mezclar curry con chiles rellenos Mariana, yo no se qué cosas extrañas les enseñan en esa escuelita de chefs en Canadá_ – vociferaba a carcajadas Julia mientras intentaba sostener equilibradamente dos charolas envueltas en papel aluminio. Mariana intentaba seguirle el paso detrás de ella con otras dos charolas.

_¡Vaya! Empezaba a creer que mi inversión culinaria estaba a punto de tomar el primer avión de vuelta al país del maple. ¿Por qué se tardaron tanto Julia? Te dije a las 2 pero no de la _mañana – Dijo Alma con un tono de regaño a Julia y una mirada de reproche amistoso a Mariana.

_Habríamos llegado a tiempo Alma, de no ser porque aquí tu hermanita linda insistió en revisar toda la cocina antes de empezar a preparar la comida y luego en una especie de ritual chamánico parecía bendecir cada canapé y cada chile relleno que salía. –_ Se apresuró a decir Mariana antes de que Julia pudiera responder.

_Bueno, supongo que entonces no queda más que presentarte el lugar Mariana, este es mi famoso Atelier, esta es la barra, de ahora en adelante, TU barra. Bueno por lo menos de tu comida. Todo lo que necesites para terminar de preparar tus platillos está en estos estantes y en estos cajones están los cubiertos, platos y todo lo demás. Julia conoce bien el lugar, yo las dejo porque son casi las tres y tengo que empezar el taller de la tarde._ – Alma tomó la agenda que había dejado sobre la barra mientras esperaba, se despidió de las chicas y se dirigió al salón frente a la cafetería mientras la gente comenzaba a pasar.

* * *

><p>Mariana inspeccionaba decididamente cada cajón y estante de la pequeña cocineta detrás del mostrador y Julia permanecía sentada en una de las sillas de la barra con los codos apoyados sobre esta observando fijamente cada movimiento de Mariana con la vista algo perdida, como si un pensamiento lejano invadiera su mente.<p>

_¿Mariana?_ – Preguntó Julia

_Sí Jul_ – Respondió Mariana, sin dejar de lado la detallada inspección de los rincones de la cocineta.

_¿Por qué volviste a México?_

Mariana se detuvo de pronto con un cajón a medio abrir. Era claro que la pregunta tenía un trasfondo incómodo. Tomó aire como deseando tomar valor para declarar algo importante cuando de pronto un par de manos algo tibias cubrieron el rostro de Julia.

_¡Armando!_

_Hola mi amor_

_¿Qué? ...¿qué estas haciendo aquí?_ – Exclamó en tono sorpresivo Julia

_Mi práctica terminó temprano, pensé que querrías ir a comer o hacer algo_

Julia pareció dudar la respuesta.

_Armando, te dije que estaríamos ocupadas con esto. ¿Por qué no me hablaste antes? _El tono de Julia parecía de enojo pero en el fondo era más que eso.

_Jul, no hay problema, ve a comer con Armando. _Dijo Mariana quien parecía sentir cierto alivio por la llegada de Armando que detuvo el interrogatorio al que pensaba sería sometida si no respondía la pregunta de Julia, peor aun, si la hubiese respondido.

_Pero Mariana..._

_En serio Jul. Ya tengo prácticamente inventariadas todas las servilletas y cucharas. Creo que puedo arreglármelas sola. Ustedes deben tener mucho que platicar. Insistía _Mariana abriendo y cerrando nerviosamente los cajones que previamente había escuclado meticulosamente.

En ese momento la puerta del salón de talleres frente a la cafetería se abrió y las doce personas en su interior comenzaron a salir. Alma se acercó hacia la barra de la cafetería.

_¡Armando! Hola, ¿cómo estas? –_ Dijo Alma mientras saludaba con un beso en la mejilla a Armando.

_Hola Alma – _Respondió muy atentamente Armando_._

_Eres justo lo que necesito en este momento, ¿te molestaría ayudarme a mover una de las mesas del salón? Alex se fue a conseguir unas lámparas para la exhibición de mañana y Angelita, bueno, tiene más fuerza un niño de cinco años que esa mujer escuálida que se dice atlética cuando llega con su licuado mañanero._

_Claro que sí Alma._

Armando miró a Julia, quien asintió con la cabeza como si se tratase de un niño pidiendo permiso a su mamá para ir a jugar con los amigos de la cuadra. Alma y Armando entraron al salón de talleres.

* * *

><p>Armando terminó de mover las mesas, dio solo algunos pasos hacia el gran ventanal que ostentaba el salón del taller principal, cuya vista central daba justamente hacia la cafetería y observó por un momento hacia la cafetería donde Mariana y Julia se encontraban. Alma se acercó a su lado.<p>

_¿Nunca te habló de Mariana? – _Preguntó Alma intuyendo en la mirada de Armando algo de curiosidad por la recién llegada.

_No. – _Dijo en voz baja Armando.

_Ah. – _Fue la extraña respuesta de Alma.

_¿Tendría que haberme hablado de ella?, _preguntó Armando volteando la mirada directa hacia Alma quien de pronto notó que había sido una respuesta que provocaría todavía más preguntas.

_No, bueno, me refiero a que, Mariana es su mejor amiga. Prácticamente desde que Julia tiene uso de razón Mariana ha sido parte de su vida. Y ahora TÚ eres parte de su vida, supongo que en algún momento tendría que haberla…mencionado._

_Pues no lo hizo._

Se hizo un silencio súbito mientras ambos observaban la dinámica de Julia y Mariana tratando de atender entre risas y sonrisas a los clientes de la cafetería.

_Pero, ¿todo está bien entre ustedes? Me refiero, a su relación ¿verdad?_ Preguntó Alma, con algo de curiosidad pero sin desear entrometerse.

_Sí sí, claro. Todo va muy bien_…. – Respondió Armando en un tono como si pretendiera no entender la relación de esa pregunta con todas las anteriores pero al mismo tiempo como si algo en su interior estuviera tratando gritarle que esa pregunta lo era todo.


	4. Chapter 4 La razón

**Capítulo 4. La razón**

El bullicio de la gente, las copas chocando y el sonido a todo volumen. Armando intenta balancear las botellas de cerveza y evitar a toda costa que se derramen sobre él como ya había sucedido en tantas ocasiones anteriores cuando salía de parranda con Alberto, su gran amigo y confidente de borracheras, hijo de uno de los más prominentes empresarios del Norte del País.

"_Creí que habías ido a procesar tú mismo las cervezas", exclamó Alberto._

"_La próxima ronda vas tú. Ya van tres veces que me levanto y ni creas que la lesión del partido pasado te salva." _respondió tajantemente Armando.

"_Uy! Calmado hermano, ¿pues qué te pasa hoy? si hasta parece que tu vieja no te ha dado en días."_

Armando reaccionó ante la expresión con una mueca, como si en el fondo supiese realmente qué era lo que le sucedía, pero sin poder aun explicarlo con palabras.

"_No se Alberto. Es Julia y sus cosas." dijo Armando en voz baja._

"_Uy otra vez de pleito con Julia" _murmulló Alberto mientras los ojos se posaban sobre la chica morena que hacía rato no le quitaba la mirada desde la barra de aquel bar.

"_No no. No es Julia esta vez, es Mariana" _

Alberto olvidó de inmediato a la morena de la barra al tiempo que volteaba atónito a ver a Armando _"¡Ya le volviste a pintar el cuerno a la morrita!"_

"_Mariana es amiga de Julia" _intentó aclarar Armando.

"_¡Uuuuy y con la amiga! Cada día te admiro más amigo"_

"_No seas bruto, cómo crees. No, es algo, no sé, no se cómo explicarlo, algo no me cuadra Alberto. Algo no me cuadra con esa chava. Julia nunca me había hablado de ella, y no se no se, no me late algo, algo no anda bien" _Exclamaba Armando intentando encontrar sentido a su intranquilidad reciente.

La morena de la barra pasó por tercera ocasión cerca de la mesa de los dos amigos, esta vez, Alberto sostenía fijamente su mirada al darse cuenta que Armando continuaba murmurando cosas que él no entendía y francamente no parecía querer entender.

"_No se Armando, qué te puedo decir, habla con ella, pregúntale, de seguro le robó un novio y por eso Julia no te la quería presentar"_ decía Alberto sin dejar de sostener la mirada de la morena, quien al recibir la botella de cerveza que esperaba devolvió la mirada hacia Alberto y le guiñó el ojo antes de dar la vuelta y empezar a escabullirse entre la gente rumbo al lado contrario del bar. Alberto dio un último sorbo a su cerveza, tomó la sudadera que había dejado en la otra silla y se levantó. Antes de retirarse dio tres palmadas en el hombro de Armando, _"Yo ya me voy a seguirle"; e_staba a punto de dar un paso cuando se detuvo, volvió a tomar a Armando por el hombro y le dijo _"Oye, y aquí entre cuates, ¿está chula la tal Mariana?" _Armando suspiró y pensativamente solo alcanzó a exclamar _"Pues sí."_

* * *

><p>Los ojos de Julia se abrieron al sentir la mirada de Armando observándola fijamente. Un esbozo de sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse por el rostro de Julia.<p>

"_¿Por qué nunca me hablaste de Mariana?"_ preguntó Armando con una voz que delataba las no pocas cervezas consumidas con Alberto.

"_Armando, ¿estás borracho?"_ dijo Julia sin volver a abrir los ojos.

"_¿Por qué nunca la mencionaste antes?" _volvió a inquirir Armando.

"_Son las 3 de la madrugada Armando, si quieres mañana te hago una lista de todas las personas que conozco. Ahorita lo único que quiero es dormir un poco, tengo un llamado a locación muy temprano."_ respondió Julia, con voz somnolienta y algo molesta, mientras jalaba la sábana por debajo del cuerpo recostado de Armando y pretendía voltearse hacia el lado contrario de la cama.

"_¿Es porque te robó un novio o algo así? Porque si es así, te juro que yo nunca nunca nunca te dejaría por ella."_ Repetía Armando con el tono característico de quien ha bebido un par de copas.

"_No Armando, no me robó ningún novio."- _Susurró Julia.

"_¿Sabes qué me pregunto? ¿Por qué regresó a México? ¿Tú lo sabes princesa?" _ Cuestionaba Armando mientras iba perdiendo poco a poco la voz y empezaba a quedar sumergido en el sueño.

La voz de Julia se tornó pensativa, susurrante, casi al punto en que las palabras eran casi solo perceptibles por ella misma _"No, no sé por qué regresó"._


End file.
